Breakaway
by maximum-calories
Summary: A oneshot songfic. R & R please!
1. Prologue

**Hey!**

**This I just a oneshot song-fic that I wrote.**

**The song is 'breakaway' Kelly Clarkson**

**I needed to write a prologue to get a few things out… but they didn't really fit in with the song. So I've put them in chapter 1, and the story is in chapter two…**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own maximum ride or breakaway**

**PROLOGUE: BACK HOME**

_It had been five years since I'd seen them. I was 20 now. I still remember the last time I had seen them. They had all been pinned down on the ground by erasers who were holding knives to their wing._

_How could I have said no to Ari? It was the only way to ensure their safety. He had made the same offer that he made at Anne's house. Only this time the lives of my flock were at stake. _

_So I went with him. I don't know where he took me because he had drugged me before flying off with me. _

_Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered the past five years. It took him five years to "expire". He said he only wanted to be my friend. Friends don't beat each other up. I will never forgive him for all that time away from my family. I will never forgive him for what he did to my wings._

_I took a deep breath and knocked on the door of our house in Colorado. It hadn't been burned down by the erasers after all. _

_A teenage boy opened the door warily. 'Yes? Can I Help You?'_

_He had blue eyes, blonde hair and a cowlick. _

'_Gazzy, it's me!' _

_He looked at my face again and a confused look washed over him, which was soon replaced by an ecstatic one._

'_OH MY GOD! MAX! GUYS MAX IS BACK!' He ran to me and hugged me soon to be followed by nudge and angel. I looked up and saw Iggy and Fang standing in the doorway. I smiled at them and then remembering that Iggy couldn't see, I managed a 'Hey'. I was back home. _


	2. Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_  
_I sat on the porch and watched my flock flying. Moving in and out of the trees, playing tag, laughing. I remember flying. I remember the feeling of exhilaration that crosses you when you lift your feet off the ground. Those strong beats to get into the sky. Cruising in the wind with the breeze tickling your feathers. The rush of adrenaline you get when you go into hyper-drive mode. The excitement of falling a few meters on purpose and the way you seem to bounce when you snap your wings back out again.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

I know lots of people around the world wish they could fly. Countless eyes must look into the sky everyday and yearn to be up there. But it's not the same for them as it is for me. They haven't once had it all and then lost it. I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. _I'll give almost anything to be able to fly again _I thought as a single tear leaked from my eyes.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
_

I was about to wipe away my tears when I heard someone land beside me. I looked up. Fang. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Nothing'

'I know you better than that. And the max I know doesn't usually go around crying without reason. Now tell me the truth. What's wrong?' Wow. Big speech for him.

'I just...watching you guys fly, it reminds me of what I used to have.'

'You know you never really told me what happened to your wings.'

'I... Ari... he strapped them to my back for the five years that I was in his captivity. When I tried to fly again after I had escaped, I couldn't even stretch them out. They've been hanging limply down my back ever since I cut the ropes tying them to me.'

I saw a hint of sadness in Fang's eyes. But before I could tell if I was imagining it or not, it was gone. He pulled me up and put his arms around my waist. 'Fang, what are you doing?'

'You'll see.'

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away  
_

Fang lifted off the ground with me pressed against him chest. I noticed that his hands were not over my wings, but rather in between the gap of my backs and wings. He rose higher and higher into the sky. I tried to say something but my throat was clogged up with tears.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
_

I looked over and saw the kids and Iggy had stopped and were now watching us with curiosity and confusion. Once we were past the tallest trees, Fang said 'stretch out your wings.'

'What-I...I can't' I stuttered.

'Max, you have to try.' I looked into his brown eyes, so sincere. 'come on, if not four yourself, do it for the flock.'

And suddenly I felt like I could

_  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away  
_

Cautiously I stretched them out behind me. I looked behind to see them. I'd forgotten how beautiful they were, I don't want to sound cocky, but I'd forgotten how much I loved them.

'Now flap them.' Fang said unexpectedly.

'But...'

'You might surprise yourself.' His voice was so soft it was a wonder I could hear it.

I tried hard to lift them up, and I managed to do it!

I moved them down, then up again, and down.

As I remembered how to fly, my beats became stronger and stronger.

Fang let go of me and moved back a bit. I smiled and mouthed _thanks _to him.

And then all of a sudden, like a light had been switched on in my brain, I realised that I was flying!!!

I looked up into the warm sun and flew higher and higher before diving back down to where the others were waiting for me, smiles on their faces. 'So what's up?' I asked.

None of them replied, there eyes wide and their faces happy (well only the latter for fang). I smiled back at them and flew back up, feeling like the top of the world. That was a joke. Get it? The top of the world... never mind.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
_

As we spent the rest of the afternoon flying a song kept popping up into my mind. It was one that I had heard many times before Ari took me away. It fit so perfectly with today.

I started singing it softly... 'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and-'

_Breakaway  
Breakaway_


End file.
